Room Right Next To Me
by EspacioSideral
Summary: Another song!fic to Bottom of the Sea by Matt Nathanson, this time set at McKinley.


Kurt Hummel should have known that McKinley wouldn't suddenly be better just because Blaine Anderson was there with him. Sure, the situation had improved since the year before; Karofsky, though still firmly planted in the closet, basically just avoided Kurt and the glee club was trying really hard to be more supportive.

But every so often there was a day like today. The Bully Whips disbanded at the end of last year, but it wasn't the physical violence that was getting to Kurt at the moment. It was the general ignorance of the entire student body. Just like with the Prom Queen incident of the previous spring; they weren't taunting him to his face but that didn't mean that there wasn't an undercurrent of prejudice and hatred just under the surface. Now instead of dumpster tosses and locker shoves, it was the American Government teacher blatantly staring at Kurt while lecturing against gay rights, or the homophobic slurs thrown around so casually in conversations at lunch or in the locker room. It made Kurt either want to scream and cry, or pack his bags and hitchhike to New York or California or wherever.

He was so consumed in these thoughts that he stormed right past Blaine at his locker. His boyfriend called out after him, asking what was wrong. "It's just one of those times where I would rather be anywhere but Ohio," he responded. Although they tried to keep PDA to a minimum at school for safety's sake, especially Kurt's, Blaine squeezed his hand and reminded him "We just have to finish this school year and then we'll be off to NYC – don't you remember last June when the gay marriage bill passed?" Even thoughts of that happy night with Blaine and his family couldn't pull Kurt out of his funk today, so he just gave Blaine a weak smile and started to tug him down the hall to their next period. When he looked back though, Blaine had a pensive expression on his face and hadn't followed his boyfriend. "You coming, Blaine?" asked Kurt impatiently. He really didn't want to get in trouble for being late to class on top of everything else today. "I uh… forget something in my last class. I'll see you in glee rehearsal later," Blaine answered distractedly. Kurt sighed and headed off to class alone again.

Finally it was the end of day, Kurt thought gratefully as he slowly walked across the school to the choir room. Now just to sit through whatever pointless lesson Mr. Schue thought up this week, and then he could go home and collapse into his comfy bed. He walked into the choir room and plopped down into his normal seat between Blaine and Mercedes, before noticing his boyfriend hadn't arrived yet. Or that's what he thought, until he heard someone clear his throat from the piano and was surprised to see that instead of Brad, it was Blaine on the bench. Mr. Schue looked surprised as well, so apparently Kurt wasn't the only one who hadn't noticed the boy sitting there. The teacher gestured for Blaine to continue, so he stood up and looked around the room, saying "Someone I really care about was having a rough day today so I'd really like to sing him a song, if that's okay with you guys." Most of the glee club turned and stared at Kurt, who was slightly annoyed that Blaine was calling attention to him when all Kurt wanted to do was zone out for 50 minutes and go home. But then Blaine started singing, his eyes locked on Kurt. He would never get used to the way his boyfriend could make you feel like you were the only person in the room, heck in the world, when he sang like that.

_Come on down, _

_To the bottom of the sea, _

_Come on down here, _

_Yeah there's room right next to me_

_I'm tired of getting even_

_Lets get odd odd baby…_

_And live life at the bottom of the sea_

_Too many cars_

_Drinking too much gasoline_

_There's no good news_

_On my, my tv screen_

_There's a hole up in the sky,_

_So c'mon baby dive,_

_And live life at the bottom of the sea_

_Tried my best to someone else and someone else's_

_I've tried my best to be someone else instead, lover_

_Tried my best to be someone else, someone else's_

_Now there's nothing left of me_

_If the morning light ever calls you backwards_

_If the surfaces begs you on_

_If the morning light ever calls you backwards_

_Don't be gone too long_

_Don't leave me here alone_

_Come on down,_

_To the bottom of the sea,_

_Come on down, here_

_Yeah there's room right next to me_

_I'm tired of getting even_

_Let's get odd, odd baby_

_And live life at the bottom of the sea_

_Tried my best to someone else, someone else's_

_I've tried my best to be someone else instead,_

_Tried my best to be someone else, someone else's_

_Now there's nothing left_

_I've got nothing left_

_But me_

Kurt could feel the tension leaving his body as Blaine sang and played, his gaze never leaving his boyfriend's face. He didn't realize there were tears in his eyes until Blaine stopped playing, though he kept watching Kurt as he got up, walked to the piano, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, subtly wiping his tears on Blaine's shirt. Then he grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him back to the chairs, not caring that everyone was staring. As Mr. Schue pulled the focus back to the front of the classroom and began to talk about that week's lesson, Kurt leaned over to Blaine and whispered simply "Thank you."


End file.
